


Picnic

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Donnel Lavellan introduces Cassandra to his favorite fruit.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: OC-tober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 3





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'fruit'.

Cassandra poked at the small, ovoid fruit with a suspicious frown. "What is this?"

"My clan sent it," Donnel explained, amused and charmed by her suspicion.

She gave him an exasperated look, sitting up. "That does not tell me what it _is_."

"It happens to be my favorite fruit." He picked up one and carefully cut it open to reveal the yellow flesh inside. "I think in Common it's called passion fruit."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows as he scooped out the flesh into a small bowl, trying to separate out the seeds. "Are you hinting at something?"

"Not at all." Donnel laughed at the suggestion. She didn't _need_ help to be passionate. He had the love bites to prove it. "I like to eat it by itself, but it _can_ be a bit much for some people."

Tilting her head as he removed the flesh from the second half of the fruit, she mused, "I suppose you'd like me to try some."

"It'd be nice, but if you'd rather not, I understand." He winked at her, resisting the impulse to eat all of the fruit. "More for me."

After a moment, Cassandra told him, "I'll try _one_ piece."

"I hope you like it." Donnel pushed the bowl towards her.

Picking out a piece of fruit, she ate it and frowned as she focused on the flavor. "It's very tart. You _like_ this?"

"Wait for it..." He picked up a piece for himself and ate it, relishing the initial sharpness of the flavor, followed up by a sweet aftertaste once he swallowed.

Dark eyes widened once she finished, Cassandra remarked, "Now it's sweet."

"Exactly. It's a mix of tart and sweet." Donnel picked up another piece and ate it.

A smile softening her face, she commented, "I can see why you like it."

"What about you? Do _you_ like it?" He asked the question almost hopefully. She'd shared so much of her world with him. He wanted to share this with her.

Picking up another piece, Cassandra ate it. "I'll have to eat some more to be sure."

"I hoped you would." Grinning, Donnel wasted no time preparing the other fruit so they could devour both together. _I'm so glad Josie suggested we have a picnic together, away from everyone else. We needed it._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually eaten passion fruit myself. My description is based on what others have said and, hey, it's Thedas. It's not _exactly_ the same.


End file.
